Dirty Dancing
by GoHansGuRlViDel3
Summary: This is about Sakura is a prep and she loves dancing! and Syaoran is punk and his worst enemy is Sakura!! They are always competing against each other but one day, Syaoran sees more of her the Sakura shows...please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Konnchiwa minna! Its Sakura again.back with more stories!! lol well I hope you like this one! uh. YEAH and you know that all disclaimer garbage lol I DON'T OWN CCS OR CLAMP I ONLY OWN THIS STORY lol well that's about it on with the story! OH and I don't own the song either! lol  
  
(A/N)- author's notes  
  
"___"- someone speaking italics- someone speaking  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
::scene change::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dirty Dancing  
  
::before school::  
  
"Ready girls!?" Sakura yelled. 5..4.3.2.1..  
  
/oh mickey/  
  
/you're so fine!/  
  
/you're so fine you blow my bind/  
  
/hey mickey! eh eh Hey mickey!/  
  
/oh mickey/  
  
/you're so fine!/  
  
/you're so fine you blow my bind/  
  
/hey mickey! eh eh Hey mickey!/  
  
/oh mickey what a pity you don't understand/  
  
/you take me by the heart and you take me by the hand/  
  
/it's guys like you mickey/  
  
/and whatcha do mickey do mickey/  
  
/don't break my heart mickey/ Then the music stopped and the girls almost fell over. Sakura jumped down and walked over to the intruder and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Leslie!? Finals are next week!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"That wasn't the song we were doing!" Leslie yelled.  
  
Sakura laughed in utter disgust. Leslie was the worst cheerleader and SHE was telling HER how to run the squad.  
  
"Look, Leslie! I'm not the one injured, ok? And don't tell me how to run my squad. I'm the captain. not you. And if you have a problem with that, I would be ever so happy to kick you off the squad!" Sakura yelled, getting really aggravated.  
  
Leslie looked at Sakura in shock. She always knew Sakura to be the type that wouldn't get mad at people and she knew Sakura didn't like her but she didn't think she would go this far.  
  
She growled. "Fine," she mumbled, and walked away.  
  
Sakura's angry face turned into a smile and she turned around and everyone cheered for her. "Go Sakura!" She blushed.  
  
::After school::  
  
Sakura sighed as she was walking home. 'Ah what a boring day.' She didn't watch where she was walking and as soon as she looked up, she fell on a rock and fell on her bottom. She screamed in pain.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he was skateboarding home. Suddenly, he heard a girl scream and he looked over to her. It was she.Sakura. Oh did he hate her! She was always so popular and so dainty. He didn't pay much attention to her, but when he saw her in the hall with her friends, she was always so.innocent. He couldn't stand to be near her. He had to admit, she was very pretty, and wanted by almost every guy in the school. But what puzzled him most was she didn't have a boyfriend. She was so stubborn. So many boys liked her and yet she didn't date any of them! Who was he to talk? Syaoran wasn't the most popular boy in the school either. He was a punk. and the school he went to, punks weren't liked at all. But he did have his crew, and they all hated her too.  
  
But everyone knew that the one thing Syaoran hated was preps. And the most hated was Sakura. He grinned. He did hate her, but there was always time to show off to her that he was better than her in every way.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sakura sat up and brushed off her bottom. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She kept going on her way. She had practice in 2 hours! She started to skate fast but was caught off guard by a car zooming down the street! Then she saw Syaoran heading toward the car!  
  
"Syaoran! That car is going to hit you!" she screamed but she knew he couldn't hear her. She was very frightened.  
  
Then right when the car was going to hit Syaoran, he did an impossible tricky 360 grab (A/N that's a VERY complicated trick lol I can't even do it yet!)  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the ground. 'WOW!!! He's better then me! Maybe he can teach me a few things..' While Sakura was off daydreaming she wasn't watching where she was going and she drifted into the middle of the road. She didn't see the car coming.  
  
Syaoran saw the car behind her and he gasped. Sakura didn't see it. 'Oh no!' Syaoran didn't like her.but he couldn't let her die right before his eyes! Syaoran quickly ran in the middle of the street and knocked Sakura out of the way of the car and both of them tumbled on the grass. Sakura was screaming.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Someone help!" she yelled.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Sakura, calm down! You're fine!" he yelled. Sakura stopped screaming and then she started crying.  
  
"Syaoran! Oh my kami-sama! Thank you so much! You saved my life Syaoran!" She hugged him and Syaoran stiffened. He was being hugged by his worst enemy..  
  
They both got up and Sakura thanked him again. They started to skate away to their destinations, but Sakura turned around and yelled after him.  
  
"Syaoran! Wait!" She ran and caught up to him. "What," he said coldly.  
  
"Look," Sakura said, "I know you don't like me or anything but here's a ticket for Obsessions.um...something is going on there and maybe you want to go!" she smiled. "It's also a token for my gratitude." And with that, she started skating home.  
  
"Ja!" she yelled back to him. Syaoran looked down on the ticket and read:  
  
DIRTY DANCING NIGHT!  
  
Friday, October 13, 2002 7:00-DAWN! Bring anyone you want! Must be 18 years or older to by liquor.  
  
Syaoran was puzzled. He didn't want to be confused again so he brushed it aside and started walking home. He didn't get out much, so maybe he should go to this Obsessions place.  
  
FIN  
  
Hello again minna! lol Well!!!??!?!?! How was it!?!?! If you all are wondering why I didn't update "It's To Die For" yet.um. I will be soon! lol well if you liked this story. please R/R!! And until then, Sakura here! ^ ^ 


	2. A Little Competition

Konnchiwa minna! It's Sakura again and I'm finally getting around to updating my stories!!!! sorry I was really busy with reports and school and everything lol well here is the second chapter to Dirty Dancing and I hope you like it!! please R/R if you read!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS..i only own this story. I don't own the song either.lol but I don't know who does.  
  
"_____"- talking '______'- thinking ::______::- scene change  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!! ^_^  
Dirty Dancing  
  
Chapter 2  
Sakura sighed. 'Another day of boring school.' She groaned. 'And more math! Ahhh!' Sakura heard the bell from a far off distance. "Ah I'm going to be late!" And with that she took off for the school.  
  
::at the school::  
  
Sakura ran into the classroom and quickly took her seat. She sighed. 'Finally, I wasn't late.' She walked over to her seat and turned around. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo!" Tomoyo smiled. "Konnichiwa Sakura."  
  
Terada sensei clapped his hands and coughed. The class turned around and faced Terada. "OK, class. I have to talk about something. Ms. Kinako is having a singing contest, and she wants at least 10 people to enter. Its nothing big, it's just for fun." Terada smiled. "OK?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. "Sakura this is great! We can enter you!" Tomoyo squealed. "I know just what you're going to wear!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. Sakura sighed. "Oh great," she mumbled.  
  
::after school::  
  
Sakura smiled. "Great! I don't have cheerleading practice! And it's the weekend! Yay!" she said. She heard someone laugh. "Do you like talking to yourself?" he grinned. Sakura turned around and saw him.Syaoran.  
  
She hmphed. "What do you want Li-kun?" Syaoran walked up to Sakura and looked her up and down. "Who's board?" he asked, gesturing to the skateboard she was holding under her shoulder. Sakura grinned. "It's mine," she stated triumphantly. Syaoran blinked a couple times. Then he laughed really hard. "Yours!? You've got to be kidding me!!" He laughed again. "Hahaha.you, Sakura Kinomoto, knows how to ride a skateboard!? Ha, I'll stake it on my life you can't even do an ollie!" Sakura smirked and put the board on the ground. She got on the skateboard and did an ollie. Syaoran stood awestruck.  
  
"Fine then, do a nose grind," he stated. "She smirked. "Fine," she threw her book bag on the ground and started to go forward on her skateboard. She came up to the curb, did a nose grind, flipped positions, and rolled back toward Syaoran. Syaoran blinked in confusion and he was shocked.  
  
"Impressive, eh?" She smiled. Syaoran shot cold glares at her. "I don't think so," he stated. Sakura looked at him. If looks can kill, Syaoran would be dead. "OK fine Mr., give me a hard trick to do," she stated. He smiled. " I don't want you to kill yourself," he laughed. Sakura had about enough of this.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. I will do an impossible 790 toe spin." After Sakura said that, Syaoran stopped laughing. "You couldn't do it if your life depended on it." Sakura's board flipped up into the air into an impossible.then did a 790 flip over toe spin. Syaoran's mouth flew to the ground. "Oh my god," he mumbled. Sakura picked up her board and her backpack and walked over to Syaoran.  
  
She poked him in the chest. "Just because I look preppy doesn't mean I always act it. Don't judge a person by what's on the outside, but what's on the inside is what counts." And with that, she walked away, leaving Syaoran dumfounded.  
  
Syaoran walked back to his house, thinking about what Sakura said. 'Maybe she's right, but I still hate her. That won't change any thing.' Syaoran walked into his house and went right to bed.  
  
::The next day::  
  
Sakura woke up around nine to the smell of pancakes being cooked downstairs. 'Hmm.smells good.' She thought. Sakura walked downstairs and saw her dad reading the paper and drinking a glass of orange juice while Touya was making breakfast. "Morning kaijuu," Touya smirked.  
  
Sakura growled. "Don't call me that! I'm not a monster!" She grabbed her lunch, threw on her skates and out the door.  
  
::at school::  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat down at her desk. She turned to Tomoyo. "Hi Tomoyo!" she said. Tomoyo turned around and smiled brightly. "Konnichiwa Sakura! I think Mr. Terada is going to talk about the contest today!" Sakura smiled. "Cool!"  
  
Everyone turned around as they heard Mr. Terada walk through the door. "Good Morning Terada Sensei!" everyone said. Rika smiled warmly at him. Terada smiled at Rika and she blushed. Terada laughed lightly. "OK class, today we are going to take a poll on who the girls and the boys should be for the song contest. There are going to be a couple nominees, but the two top boy and girl will have a duet at the end of the contest in front of the whole school and any one who wants to go. They will have to write their own song, and if they want, there own music as well. Now, I will pass out these papers and you will write at least 7 names down. You may write one name at least twice."  
  
Terada sensei handed out the papers. (A/N I didn't make Tomoyo a good singer in this story ^_^' sorry Tomoyo fans!)  
  
Terada passed out the papers and everyone wrote names down. Tomoyo had to think hard on who the nominees would be. 'Hm.Well, Sakura is my first option: the Eriol. then Li!' She smiled. 'If they win, they will have to do a do duet together.KAWAII!'  
  
Everyone handed their papers in, and Terada Sensei said, "Ok, we will find out who the winners are tomorrow. Have a good day!" and off to their morning classes they went.  
  
::after school::  
  
Tomoyo was walking home with Sakura because she promised she would help her with her math. Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura, if you win, I know just the outfit I am going to put you in!" Sakura sweatdropped. 'Tomoyo and her outfits,' Sakura thought. They reached Sakura's house and went upstairs to study for a little while.  
  
After about two hours of studying. Sakura was about to fall asleep, and Tomoyo noticed it. "Sakura, do you want to go practice skateboarding now because I see you are getting very bored," Tomoyo said. Sakura woke right up. "Yeah Tomoyo! Of course I would!" Sakura was up in a flash and grabbed her board and was out the door already. "Meet ya at the ramps!" she heard Sakura yell. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and ran after Sakura.  
  
About ten minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo both reached the ramps but were surprised at who they found there. The amber-haired, brown-eyed punk.Syaoran Li. Syaoran stopped midway and smirked at whom he saw. "Kinomoto?" he said. Sakura smirked. "Of course its me, Mr. Show Off." Syaoran smirked. "You can only show off if you have skill," and he laughed, "which you don't, Miss Skateboarder." Sakura ran right up to the top of the ramp and climbed up.  
  
"Ok Mister, let's have a competition. The one who can do the most tricks wins!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Ok but who will judge us?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo and saw Tomoyo smiling. "I will!" she yelled. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever you go first princess," he stressed. "Gladly," she said. She threw herself down the ramp and started to first get speed. Then as she started to gain speed, she started doing some really complicated tricks. One was a 540 back flip toe spring! Syaoran was gaping, staring in awe at the amazing tricks this preppy girl can actually do! After one minute was over, Sakura jumped on the ramp and wiped the sweat off her face. Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "How was that?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Well, it could have been better. Your foot landed sideways on you 540 and on your toe grab your landing took to long. You had many complicated tricks you landed fine so I have to give you credit for that. Overall, everything was great. I give you a 9." Sakura smiled and turned to Mr. Show Off. "Ok, now your turn." Syaoran smirked and flew down the ramp on his board and also started doing some way out tricks. Sakura was actually impressed. After Syaoran was done he landed on the platform.  
  
"So Tomoyo, come on. I know I'm better than Sakura so tell me what I got." He sat down and took some water from his water bottle. Tomoyo smirked. "Ok, well almost on every trick your footing was off. I was almost surprised you didn't fall off your board. Another thing; you're all into big tricks. You might want to learn at least a few easier tricks in case you lose touch." Tomoyo smirked. "Oh, and you might wanna lose that attitude because no one will tolerate that." And with that, Tomoyo left. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and saw him sigh. "She's right ya know," Sakura said, taking a seat next to Syaoran. "Ya I know she is, that's the sad part," Syaoran sighed. Sakura stared wide-eyed. "T-then.why do you isolate yourself and be cruel to everyone?" "Because I do, ok?" he said, coldly.  
  
Sakura looked away. "Oh, I see. So! Are you going to go Obsessions?" she looked cheerful. Syaoran smirked. "Why do you want me to go so bad? Are you going to poison my drinks?" Syaoran laughed and looked at Sakura, who was smiling. Sakura stood up. "No, that's not it at all. I want you to except me and maybe all it takes is for you to see what I really do in my spare time, besides boarding that is." Syaoran stared confused. Sakura grabbed her board and climbed down the ramp. "Well, it was a fun competition." She looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?" and with that, she hopped on her board and rode home.  
  
Syaoran was confused, angry and a little uncomfortable. He didn't know what was going on. He was feeling this way a lot, lately.  
  
Hey!!! sorry for not updating any sooner! I just couldn't get around to it! I had so much to do.BUT now its here and I haven't gotten to the part of when they start dancing or anything but DON'T WORRY I will get there! ^_^ please REVIEW!!!! Thanx! *Hara-Kiri Shi* 


End file.
